


赭紅【楼诚】【双Alpha】【BDSM】

by Ngasin



Category: ABO - Fandom, 伪装者 | The Disguiser (TV), 樓誠
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngasin/pseuds/Ngasin





	1. Chapter 1

世界观：乾元(Alpha)，中庸(Beta)，坤泽(Omega)

人设：明楼明诚是上司下属的关系，共属军统

阿诚是乾元(alpha)！阿诚是乾元(alpha)！阿诚是乾元(alpha)！

重要的事是要说三次！

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

「呃……」

明诚缓缓醒过来，稍一动身便牵扯肩上的枪伤，明诚始发现自己躺在床上。

他微仰头，看见明楼正坐在他前方的沙发上，双手交迭搁在腿上。由于对方位于房间较暗的位置，故明诚看不清楚他的表情。

明诚想坐直身子，铁链清脆的声音回荡了整个房间，他发现四肢被绑在床上。

 

「这是怎么一回事？」

他记得执行了许鹤的刺杀任务后，乘坐救护车离开陆军医院，赶往市政府的办公厅，直到医生替他打了止痛针便中断了记忆。

「这句话应由我问你。」明楼低沈的声音隔空传来。

被他这么一问，明诚发现自己的信息素已经充满这个房间。他下意识摸摸左胸的口袋，藏在暗袋里的抑制剂早就不翼而飞。

为了减低别人对他的防范，明诚一直注射抑制剂伪装成中庸，以便隐藏自己是乾元的身份。因为比起具侵略性的乾元，毫不起眼的中庸更能助他顺利地完成任务。

虽然自己本是对情欲淡薄的人，可工作中仍会遇到坤泽的挑拨，抑制剂倒是帮他省去了不少麻烦。

 

「你是在找这个东西吧？」明楼亮出手上的小瓶，灼眼的透明色晃动其中。见明诚默不作声音，明楼便往床的方向走去。

「你没有话要跟我说？」明楼坐在他的身旁，炯炯目光烫得他不敢抬头。

「你是不想说，还是不敢说？」

「我……没有欺骗你。」

明楼愠怒的嗓音迫使他仰头，他眼中的视线快要把的身体烧出一个洞来。一直他把乾元的身分隐藏起来，连他的上线也不知道他是乾元，而朝夕共事的明楼更不会知道他的真实身份。

 

「好的，阿诚。不说没关系。我们有的是时间。」明楼从抽屉拿出暗红色液体，再由针筒抽出注射在明诚的左腕上。

「你要干什么？」

他急于抽出左腕，无奈铁链的阻止下，他只能眼睁睁看着赭红色的液体没入皮肤中。顷刻，一股异样的燥热感逐渐浮现，把明诚的肌肤染红。

「你想怎样？」

明诚几乎是咬着牙根说。他的感官被放大，耳膜鼓动着心跳声，拍打着他的理智。虽说军统有抗催化剂的训练，但许久不曾动情的他，面对突如其来的考验，还是不能轻易招架。

该死！怎么拴得这样紧！明诚此刻只想尽快离开这个房间，结束这荒谬的一切。

「没想到，这支催化剂效果不错。」凝视身下的人逐渐失去余裕，退下精明能干的伪装，只留下被情欲熏染的痕迹。明诚扭动的四肢，构成一幅赏心悦目的图画。明楼非常满意自己的杰作。

「唔……」明诚的脑袋似被火烧着了，血液在体内倒流、叫嚣着，然后集中往胯下的一点流向。他白色的衬衫被汗水濡湿了，黏附在皮肤上，把胸口的挺立表露无遗。

「阿诚，好戏正要开始，你千万要挺住，可别让我失望。」明楼扭开琥珀的小瓶，一股宛如牡丹盛放的浓香充斥室内。

这是坤泽的信息素！

 

「很想要是吧？就让我为你效劳。」明楼把琥珀色涂在颈项上，坤泽的甜美遮盖了他乾元的信息素。陷入情欲中的明诚，已经失去了平时的冷静，只余下干元的本性，一心想要支配眼前的散发着坤泽信息素的明楼。

明楼粗糙的手指先在他的胸前游走，故意避开纤巧的挺立，在他身上挑起更多的火头。他的手一路往下游移，直到触碰西裤的昂扬才停下来。

「呜……」

突如其来的刺激，让明诚身体挺直，拉出一个美丽的弧度。

「很难受是吧？」

明楼嘴角扬起笑容，俯身在明诚的耳畔：「阿诚，不要抑制自己，顺着你的本性。」

「不……」明诚用仅余的理智拒绝，可惜他的努力是徒劳的。当明楼的手握住他的炽热，指尖轻刮着铃口。他的身体就不自觉地靠向明楼，诚实地追逐快感。

「放心，交给我。」浑厚的嗓音引诱着他的堕落。

明楼把坤泽的信息素涂在明诚胯下的灼热，再抹向他的乳尖。麻痹夹杂着快感向胸口和胯下侵袭过来，他尝试扭动身体避开这恼人的感觉，郤又被铁链拴住无法逃离。这种无法释放的燥热，快要把他迫疯了。

 

「放开我……」

「不可能，已经太迟了。」明楼冰冷的声音宣判他的结果。若他是能放开阿诚，又怎会处心积累布下今天的圈套？

他生平最痛恨别人欺骗他，想不到自己最信任的工作伙伴竟是欺骗他最深的人。若不是担心他的伤势先行赶来，自己根本就不会发现他的身份。

「阿诚，这是你自找的。」明楼把心一横，加快套弄手中的灼烫，模仿交媾的动作圈动。逐渐攀升的快感控制了阿诚，他配合明楼的动作摆动腰肢，他的喘息声填满了偌大的房间。

喘息越趋短促，明诚的信息素占据了整个房间，宣示着他身为乾元的身分。差不多迎向高点时，明楼把充满坤泽信息素的颈项凑向他的嘴唇。

 

「标记我。」

 

被情欲淹没了的明诚，顺从本能地咬向明楼颈后的线体，腥甜混合着坤泽的味道传入他的鼻腔，满足了乾元支配的天性。

他眼前一白，释放了欲望。

「为什么？……」

趁他高潮失神之际，明楼将他的体液抺向后穴，硕大的手指硬是开拓未经人事的领域。虽然他的内壁拒绝入侵者，但被潮热折磨了许久的他，已没有力气进行顽强的抵抗。明楼的指尖抵达他的深处，缓缓地抽动起来。

「出去……」

他想要挣脱明楼的手指，无奈明楼的手圈住他的腰，让他无法逃离。

「如你所愿。」明楼抽出了手指，将余下的琥珀色注满了他的窄道，吸收液体的内壁柔软起来，无数的电光流向后方。前方刚释放的欲望又微微抬头，他恨透败在快感的自己。

「呜……」

察觉他身体变化的明楼，嘴角噙着笑意，边将手指慢慢地递增至三只。因为干元的身体与坤泽的构造不同，后方不是那么轻易容纳侵略者，所以他必需花这点功夫，开拓他的身体，让他的乾元毫无保留接受他。

 

「别让我恨你。」即使知道接下来的发展，明诚仍虚弱地抵抗着。

明楼的手停下来，目光投放在被汗水沾满的脸上，视线缱绻地落在他发红的眼眶上。虽然他的助理置于这种困境，但他倔强的目光丝毫不减，这种不屈不挠的精神，越发挑起激起他的征服心。

「不，你会感谢我。是我令你发现未知的自己。」说罢他将手指抽出，把忍耐既久的烫热顶进湿滑的洞口，一点一滴地摧毁他助理的自尊。

「你会后悔的。」明诚不甘视弱地瞪着他。

「是的，我会后悔。后悔为什么不早点占有你。」当他的火热全部埋在明诚的体内，湿润的内壁似是绞紧似是拒绝地吸附他，这种悖逆天性的的快感，让他发出满足的叹息。

「呜！……」

他的昂扬退出一分，再重撃在助理脆弱的内壁，来回往还。明诚何曾受过这样凶猛的攻击，死死的咬紧唇瓣，生怕口中溢出可耻的声音；而他精练的指尖不禁绞紧床铺，画面有说不出的淫靡。像是要抵抗体内的灼热似的，他不自觉地撇开了头，试图唤回仅余的理性。

凝望身下破碎的明诚，明楼怜惜地抚摸他脸上凝结的汗珠，沿着下巴坚毅的曲线游走，最终伫候被他咬得泛白的双唇上。他情不自禁的吻上去。

他含住对方的嘴唇，用舌尖试探性地挑开洁白的贝齿，郄遭到顽强的抵抗。明楼恶意地加快身上的动作，一波波的快感迫得明诚松开口，舌尖便如愿的找到目标，放肆地与身下的人缠绕。

 

「你竟敢！」

正当明楼吻得忘形之际，舌头传来一阵锐痛，铁锈的腥甜充满整个口腔。

「我为什么不敢！」明诚满腔的怒意，怪自己动作不够快，差点便可咬断他的舌头。

「原来你好这口。放心，我会满足你的。」

明楼扯下暗蓝色的领带，系上身下人的坚挺，动作一气呵成，令明诚反应不过来。然后，他报复似的变换着角度攻击助理的脆弱，为的是让身的人屈服在他的支配下。他的掠夺时而温柔时而粗暴，两种极端的反差，让明诚没办法招架，身体不由自主地抖颤起来。

「放开我！」

前方凶涌的快感无处可逃，后方更遭受猛烈的冲击，明诚快要被灭顶的快感迫疯了。像是响应明诚的要求似的，明楼松开了他的脚链，让他坐在他的灼烫上。

「呃！」

突然变换这种深入的姿势，他几乎承受不住地往后倒去，是明楼的手将他圈在怀里。身体的重量使两人紧密连结在一起，一股揉合着橘树和松木的芳香，将他轻轻地包围起来。

与他属于海洋味道的信息素不同，平稳中带着不容置疑的霸道。

 

这是明楼的信息素。

 

本能的危机感令他推开明楼，对方顺势将他的手困在胸前，让两人之间不留一点空隙，预备下一轮的入侵。

「别拒绝我。」明楼认真的眼神，令他一怔。

趁着对方的走神，明楼开始肆意地摆动，强横地征服他的柔软。强悍的攻势令他的意识散涣，信息素支离破碎的散落在空气中。失去了先天的武器，他的身上独余下坤泽的味道，无法再武装自己。

「唔…………」

汗水润湿了他的头发，精瘦的腰干随着侵略而摆动，就像风雨招摇中的白玉兰那样苍然脱俗，具有致命的吸引力，让人忍不住想摧折。明楼腾空手安抚被领带紧缚的欲望，受到强烈刺激的明诚忍不住颤抖，前端溢出稀薄的体液，快要达到第二次高峰。

眼看前方的人意志逐一崩溃，明楼适时抽掉领带。

 

顿时，他的快感找到了宣泄的出口，珍珠色的液体飞溅在两人的腹部。同时明楼咬破他脆弱的线体，仿如标记坤泽似的，遗下斑斑驳驳的齿印，昭示着他的主权。

刚受枪击的明诚那堪二次折腾，发泄后便昏倒在明楼的肩上，所以他听不到某人深沈的低语。

 

「你是我的。」


	2. 赭红 2

写这篇后续是因为阿婆主是军服控……

灰常想写明楼阿诚双爱双杀互相较劲竞争的快乐时光！！

______________________________________________________________________

明楼第一次见明诚的时候是在军统学校。

那是他才二十多岁，性子倔强得很，不像现在这么沈稳，总与同期训练生闹矛盾，成为那期训练班的风云人物。托流言的福，他在训练班没有任何朋友，没有人敢与他住在一起，他倒落得清闲。

 

 

直至明诚的出现。

明楼还记得那天正值盛夏，灼热的空气使人喘不过气来，黏人的湿气令他比平常提早洗澡，不料撞破一帧羞事。

「跟你说话，没听见了吗？」突如其来的声音，使明楼停下脚步。

他的角度刚好看见洗澡间，一个青年脸朝墙壁，侧脸露出他精炼的五官，肌肉均衡地分布四肢，一看就是个练家子；另一个高个子则站在干练的的青年后方，带着轻蔑的眼神，目光肆意在青年的肌肤游走。

 

 

「我在问你话。」高个子看见青年没有回答，迈步迫近他。

「走开。」青年没有回头，专心洗擦身体。

「在怕什么呢？这里没有别人，你就不用害羞。」轻佻的声音让人心生厌恶。

青年纹风不动，讨厌的人步步进迫：「我听说你是没人要的孩子，你的母亲把你丢在孤儿院，而你现在的养母又痛恨你。所以……」

 

 

「你说够了没？」青年终于转身，冰冷的视线瞪着高个子。

高个子被他的眼神先是吓得一缩，但见青年有所反应，又兴奋地迎上：

「你不就是没人要的野孩子？我看你倒有一副好身体，不如从了我。我舅舅是重庆的教官，我能保证你在训练期内的安全。」

虽说曾听过这不道德的交易，但在光天化日底下赤裸裸地进行，明楼还是感到震惊。

高个子看见青年沉默不语，以为他是答应了他的要求，他伸手抓向青年光滑的肩膀。

 

 

「放肆。」声音一响起，高个子的身体便被青年摔飞，动作干净利落。明楼心里忍不住赞叹。

「你居然对我动手，你只是一个没人要的中庸！你就不怕后果吗？」

「有劳你费心。」青年用看着蝼蚁似的眼神睥睨他，没有被他的恐吓所震慑。

「明诚，看着瞧吧！我一定要你好看，到时等着你来求我。」高个子啮牙咧嘴地扶直身体，不甘地瞪视他。

「我看没有这个机会。」明诚扬起唇角，转身继续方才的事，连高个子走掉，他的眉头不曾皱动一分。

 

这下子好喇。他是该出去，还是不该出去？

 

顷刻，明诚替他解决了这个烦恼。

「真不知道军统的人有偷窥的嗜好。」

听到这句话，明楼不得不行出来。

「我是在等待洗澡间的空余，没有要偷窥的意思。」被别人撞破难以启齿的事，无论谁都不会感到舒服。

「一丘之骆。」明诚带刺地回应着。

「你在说谁？」明楼被他挑动了怒气。

「谁认为是，谁就是。」明诚不甘示弱地顶回去。

「你。。。」明楼气得几乎要揍他。

 

 

「军统的训练生就只会动粗了吗？连话也说不好。」血气方刚的明楼不堪他的挑拨，首先向他挥拳。

可明诚也不是省油的灯，灵巧地闪过对方的攻击，左臂迅速变换方向，往明楼的下巴招乎过去。明楼眼尖，改为攻击他下盘的弱点。顿时失去重心的青年，被明楼压得死死的，连双腕亦落入对方的手中。

 

 

「放开我！」明诚挣扎着，未干的水珠溅得明楼的军服一身水积。

「跟我比，你还差得远。但作为一个中庸来说，你已经是很不错。」明楼作为训练班的首席，技术可不是乱混的。

「你想怎样？」明诚从牙缝里挤出声音。

「道歉。」眼看高傲的青年动弹不得，他的心情大悦。

「没门儿。」明诚想也不想地答。

「你再说说看？」明楼向他的双腕使力，青年只是动一动眉头，便把巨痛压下。

「我说，没门儿。」明诚倔强的视线迎上，他才仔细看清他的脸庞。

挺直的鼻梁配上薄抿双唇，细长的眼神镶嵌着坚毅的眼神，样貌算不上出众。但只要对上他那双会说话的眼晴，便令人移不开眼眸。

 

 

「看够了没？」明诚讨厌别人赤裸裸的视线。

「还好，凑合着。」明楼以笑容掩饰自己的走神。

「看够了，就给我起来。」真是的，洗个澡也令他不能省心。

明楼合作地松开了他，精瘦的青年提起身旁的铁盘，从他的旁边走过去。

「留给你用，我可没有与别人一起洗澡的兴趣。」离去时，明诚不忘扔下一句讽刺。

 

这是明楼明诚的第一次见面。

 

再次见面，便是分配生死搭档的时候。


End file.
